The Little Red Flower
by MistiFawn
Summary: Edward and Bella in the meadow. LEMON, this is dedicated to my friend Stevie :


This was going to be a chapter in my other story Ding Dong Ditch but it took a bit of a turn and a rated T story no more! My first lemon whoop!

_**THIS IS DEDICATED TO STEVIE (TeddyBear8P)**_

The little Red Flower

We drove our way to our special place; a place that it full of peace, nobody to disturb us just likes I liked it.

"Izzy?" Edward asked and I looked over to him he was smiling, the smile that made me feel fuzzy all over. God I'm "whipped" as Emmett put it earlier.

"Um?" I asked calmly.

"We're here," he informed me and I smiled. Exited now I and jumped from the car to the ground walking to the trail to get a head start.

"Wait up!" Edward called from behind me I giggled and ran. If I've ever felt like a girl it would defiantly be right now. Ever since Edward asked me to be with him, I BLAM YOU EDWARD!

"Belly?" he called teasing as I hid behind a tree, I laughed running down the trail, and then of cores tripped. Way to ruin my high mood. "Are you okay, can you move it, and will you be able to walk?" Edward asked worried and I snorted.

"Edward I tripped over a sick I'm sure I'm not dyeing or being tortured to death." I rolled my eyes at him and he sighed and glared at me.

"Well you can never be to carful," he pouted and I laughed.

"Except for you of cores," I said and he looked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked and I smiled.

"You just need to calm down get that sick out of your ass every time I fall down," I stated and he looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Get the sick out of my ass?" he asked and I nodded.

"Okay never thought my girlfriend would say that, but then again it's you so not as surprising." he laughed again and I frowned.

"Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked eye brows raised.

"Nothing, I love your unexpected comments," he pecked my pouting lips and I smiled back at him.

"Well I'm not very friendly with your over perfectiveness but I wouldn't have it any other way," pecked him like he did to me, only this time he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him kissing me back, making me breathless. We pulled back once we needed air and I opened my eyes to meet his sparkling ones.

"Whoa," I breathed and he chuckled.

"I'm glade I can do that to you now," he smiled and I rolled my eyes getting off the ground to walk the rest of the way to our place.

"Bella meadow is the other way!" Edward called and I blushed and turned to walk the other way making him laugh harder.

"Come on Eddy!" I said and he groaned and I heard his steps behind me.

We walked into the meadow it was quite just fait bird chirps from a distant and the water rush coming from the stream from the other side of the flowery round meadow. I plopped in the middle and laid back staring up in the clouds, then they disappeared and were replaced by Edward's smirking face and muscled body straddling over me lowering his head breathing on my face.

"Hey love," he winked and rolled onto his side beside me.

"You're a tease," I commented and he laughed as I pouted.

"Awe, you wanna kissy?" he asked and I shook my head and crossed my arms sticking my tongue at him. My eyes almost popped out in surprise as he grabbed it in his mouth and kissed me.

"A little warning would have been nice," I whispered soon as his mouth left mine.

"Sorry you looked cute couldn't help my self." He chuckled and I blushed looking away and to the flowers above us that hung from trees. My eyes stayed on flower, red unlike the others that were pinks and yellows, it was beautiful.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked I smiled.

"I like that flower," I stated.

"The red one?"

"Yes."

"Yes it's very unique different, I see why," he said and I turned toured him he was still staring at the little red flower.

"The color red is pretty to like an appl-" I cut him off kissing him taking him by surprise as he froze but soon wrapped his hands around my waist.

My hands trailed to his already sex hair weaving around and tangling within. The kiss deepened tongues moving I press further to him and was rewarded with a groan. His hands moved from my waist over my bottom and to my thighs, as he broke the kiss now sitting up with me in his lap, and he hooked them around his waist making me only press further, it was my turn to let out a moan. His shirt was soon unbuttoned as mine was, we attached together half clothes still on. He sucked my neck harshly nibbling after leaving the mark. If possible I pressed closer even with clothes I felt him, I moved my hips just a bit and he let out a loud groan moving his hips to.

"B-Bella," he moaned out "W-we" he moaned putting his head on my shoulder "Can't," he half panted half whispered, but didn't stop moving his hips though I could feel he was struggling trying.

"Edward, I can't- I should," I stumbled and shuddered as his hand moved my hips a notch apart to where he his hips moved more into mine.

"I know," he grunted again pulled me tight and started to buck up, there as no going back.

One sudden move and there was no clothes on our sweaty bodies, my hands clashed to his shoulders and I lifted my self up more on him we both moaned as we connected sighing at the movements. His hands clutched my thighs making me wave back and forth on him, the pleasure billing up. My head lay on his shoulder and I bit down as I felt his hands go for my breast, he hissed and growled. Suddenly I was on my back, my legs still locked on him he started to push me to him more making me pant out his name.

"Edward I-I" I stumbled my hands reached out grasping the think paches of long grass pulling out flowers from their roots as I cried out his name.

"I love you," he grunted as one final thrust he was to his high with me.

"I love you too," I whispered to him as he slumped beside me doffing off to sleep.

I lay on his chest tangled together with him listening to the chirping of the birds and as my eyes fluttered shut I stared at the little red flower.

**First lemon! Try not to bash me to much!**


End file.
